


Life Of The Party

by LilithVetrovaFanfics



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithVetrovaFanfics/pseuds/LilithVetrovaFanfics
Summary: Prompt: sally has an anxiety attack and is comforted by travis?This is a little short thing I wrote, panic attacks suck man.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Life Of The Party

The air is thick with the scent of smoke, booze, and regret.

But really, that’s what Sal’s come to expect from college parties. The music thumps a little too loudly, everyone is a little too close, and he’s always a little too sober. He kind of prefers hanging with Larry in his living room. He’s not really sure why he’s here.

Actually no, scratch that, he knows exactly why he’s here.

Travis said he was going.

And look, it’s not weird that he’s here because of that. He and Travis are _friends_ now. They have been since the tail end of high school. It’s a totally acceptable reason to go somewhere.

He spends an hour sipping a lukewarm beer when he spots Travis in the crowd. He takes a step in his direction.

_Smack._

He feels the impact before the situation registers properly. He hadn’t realized his prosthetic had been so loose. Normally, he tightens it. Today he’d been too lazy.

_No._

It doesn’t fly far, it only lands a few inches away from him. But it leaves his face exposed, totally bare, for all the time it takes for him to fumble around and put it back on. For enough time that people could see. That people could know.

_No, no, no, no._

An earthquake rattles him, with each aftershock shaking his body more. Lungs collapsing inwards like old buildings. Heart thumping so loud it makes his ears hurt. His stomach twists and thrashes like an angry beast.

It feels like dying, without the privilege of being at peace.

“Sal?”

Warm, soft, it cuts through the haze.

_Travis._

There’s a firm hand against his arm, “Deep breathes, I’ve got you.”

He screws his eyes shut, attempts to steady the tremors. He counts each inhale and exhale.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

Around five is when it gets easier, the shakes slow. The fog clears a little, enough to see the amount of people staring at him like he grew an extra head.

Travis snaps at them, “Beat it. All of you.”

Those eyes quickly avert their gaze, he’s suddenly never been more thankful for Travis’s abrasiveness.

“You okay Sally Face?” asks Travis softly, dark eyes fixed on him.

 _Sally face,_ it feels like an endearment.

“Yeah,” he replies shakily, “Just a panic attack.”

Travis smiles at him, and his heart flutters a little, “How about we get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, if you wanna send a prompt in or support my work you can find me at either my fandom tumblr (dastardlydeads) or my "professional" (hah) tumblr (lilithvetrova)


End file.
